


Vigils Yet to Come

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon sits vigil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigils Yet to Come

Napoleon Solo rubbed his eyes as he sat down on the uncomfortable metal chair next to his partner’s hospital bed. Illya was still on a ventilator and a long way from being out of the woods. He was reaching out for Illya’s hand just as he heard the footsteps approaching from behind. He didn’t acknowledge the person’s presence. He knew who it was and what he was going to say.

Dr. Crilley hated dealing with Section 2 agents. They had over-inflated egos and thought they were better than everyone else. He sighed inwardly before he spoke. “Mr. Solo, I understand that you want to be here with your partner but he’s heavily sedated and will be for hours yet. He doesn’t even know you’re here. Why don’t you go home and get some rest?”

It was a moment before Napoleon spoke and when he did it was so softly the doctor had to lean forward to hear it. “Have you ever been shot, doctor?”

“No, of course not.”

“Tortured?”

“No.”

“Have you ever been in a coma?”

“No.”

“Have you ever been ‘heavily sedated’?”

“No.”

“I’ve been all those things. So has Illya. I can tell you from personal experience that we _do_ know. We _always_ know.” Solo turned in his seat to finally acknowledge the doctor, but without relinquishing his partners’ hand. Solemnly, he continued. “He’s never left me. I will never leave him.”

The doctor was shocked by the complete lack of bravado in the statement. Solo hadn’t tried to browbeat him or even try his hand with his infamous charm to get his way in order to stay. He looked into the agent’s eyes and only saw the raw emotions of the truth. Love. Pain. Loss. Tenderness. Anger. Guilt. They were all there. Crilley cleared his throat and put his hand on Solo’s shoulder as he spoke. “Why don’t I get you a more comfortable chair?” With that the doctor turned to leave the room, heading to his office to retrieve his own leather chair and taking a mental note to make sure they had more comfortable chairs in the hospital rooms for the long vigils he knew were yet to come.  
   



End file.
